Rojo sangre
by I'mnotdoll
Summary: Su recuerdo era borroso, demasiado turbio para recordar cómo llegó allí pero nunca olvidaría aquel cuarto. Podía describir minuciosamente la escena que aunque parecía un sueño era simplemente una pintura de silenció, de muerte.


Estos personajes no son míos pero la historia fue creada por mí en la hora de matemáticas. Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y espero que disfruten del fic.

**El Rojo**

Iba abatido, muerto, pálido, con barba dejada, las piernas le flaqueaban… su atractivo y su vitalidad habían huido como sus supuestos amigos. Ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar, ya no se desesperaba gritando que era inocente. Al final, nadie le creía, ¿pero quién le hubiera creído? Asumámoslo, quien hubiera creído a un mortífago, y aún más quién hubiera creído un mortio que hubiera matado a una sangre sucia.

Ella seguro que le hubiera apoyado, pero no, ella se había ido pero para siempre. Alguien se la había arrebatado a él y a todos los seres queridos, ese inhumano había marchitado a la mejor rosa de Hogwarts. Y además lo culpaban a él por ese crimen.

Aun diciendo que no sabía nada la gente le exigía respuestas, pero por más que intentaba recordar que había pasado antes de encontrarla sin vida, no lo rememoraba, no se acordaba de nada…

Su recuerdo era borroso, demasiado turbio para recordar cómo llegó allí pero nunca olvidaría aquel cuarto. Podía describir minuciosamente la escena que aunque parecía un sueño o una imagen perfecta, preciosa, era simplemente una pintura de silenció, de tristeza y de muerte.

La encontró en el baño de su habitación, dentro de la antigua tina blanca y con patas de color dorado. Era todo blanco a excepción de los pequeños detalles de rojos y dorados de la cenefa de la pared. El contraste del agua roja de la bañera, donde ella estaba sumergida, con el blanco era perfecto.

Solo se veía su rostro: el pelo largo, rizado y con pequeños reflejos cobrizos, peinado de tal manera que era perfecto. La cara… su cara era blanca y con piel fina sin ningún defecto, parecía una muñeca, una preciosa muñeca de porcelana. Las finas cejas delineaban sus ojos, eso ojos cerrados guardaban una mirada sincera, amorosa, tierna pero ahora sería fría, distante e inerte, y por supuesto sus parpados no se volverían a abrir. En sus espesas y negras pestañas habían pequeñas gotas de agua cristalizadas, ¿serían lágrimas? O simplemente unas gotas de agua. Y sus labios tan hipnotizantes como lo fueron en vida, eran rojos.

La ventana del baño estaba abierta, dejando ver las preciosas vistas de Hogwarts en invierno, un paisaje blanco, nevado, dejaba pasar el frío. Hacía mucho frío en la estancia.

Y la rosa roja, esa flor que ella idolatraba y amaba, tirada en medio del baño como si dentro de la triste visión de ver esa flor marchita era perfecta al igual que ella.

Quien diría que su color favorito era el rojo, el color de la pasión, el color del amor, el color de los Gryffindor, su casa, sería el de su muerte.

Él, Draco Malfoy, fue ejecutado una semana después de la muerte de ella, Hermione Granger. Le hicieron un juicio injusto y lo entregaron al beso del dementor. Después de todo era lo que él más anhelaba, estar junto a ella.

Dicen que es horrible la muerte con el beso del dementor, es más nadie le gusta verificar los cuerpos después porque sus caras traen pesadillas para el resto de la vida. Pero cuando Draco Malfoy fue a recibir el beso de la muerte tan solo sonrió y dejó de respirar.

No sé qué ocurre después de la muerte, si él la encontró a ella, pero estoy segura de que si no la ha encontrado aún, la seguirá buscando hasta hallarla. Porque Draco no puede vivir sin su rosa roja, ya que él no mató a Hermione porque él la amaba con toda su alma. Y Hermione no puede vivir sin verde ya que es el color que neutraliza el rojo, es el color de los Slytherins, es el color favorito de Draco, es el color de la menta y sobretodo es el color de la esperanza. Ella también lo amaba.

Y seguro que el camino los reunirá, porque después de todo si el rojo y el verde conviven, Draco y Hermione pueden amarse.

-end-

¿Qué os parece? ¿bien o mal?

Gracias por leer! Un besoo


End file.
